


Адские маршрутки

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [41]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demons, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Original work - Freeform, Public transport, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Маршрутки, особенно летом, это всегда тяжело.
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	Адские маршрутки

**Author's Note:**

> Дикий стеб автора на собственные вынужденные поездки в маршрутках и страх перед авто. Классический омегаверс, вымышленные персонажи, дурные сны.

— Алик, когда ты купишь уже машину? — недовольно проговорил папа Лиан. — Ты ездишь в ужасных маршрутках на работу и деловые встречи. Это, в конце концов, некультурно. Что о тебе люди подумают? Ты же солидный омега, известный дизайнер. 

— А что они скажут о том, что я живу с родителями? — хмыкнул Алик. Водить он боялся, хоть и умел. Впрочем, такси для него было вариантом в редких случаях, так как водителям он также не доверял. Кажется, у него проблемы с доверием... Или страхами. 

— Правильно, сынок, — вмешался отец Иван, — ты же чертовски хороший омега. Нужно пользоваться услугами филиала ада, — и засмеялся в голос. Если омеги и влюбляются в альф благодаря их юмору, папочка в отце нашёл точно не это. 

— Ха-ха, пап. Как смешно. 

Алик подхватил свой дорогой портфель и отправился на остановку. После получасового ожидания маршрутка все-таки подъехала. Двери открылись, и Алик вошёл внутрь. 

— Оплачиваем проезд, — раздался жуткий трубный рев, и Алик тут же протянул водителю купюру, забрал сдачу и обернулся к салону. 

Автобус был забит, и свободное место было только в конце. Люди выглядели как-то злобно, недовольно. Впрочем, ничего удивительного. А ещё запах. Странный запах серы. Алик поймал себя на мысли, что сочувствует альфе, что так пахнет. И прошёл в конец. 

Увы, свободно было только одно сиденье, и Алику пришлось сесть между двумя пьяными альфами. Когда он удобно уложил себе на колени портфель, он взглянул на соседей. Красным у альф было не только лицо, но и вся кожа. И красный этот явно был не алкогольным. Впрочем, они точно были пьяны — сквозь запах серы четко пробивалось спиртное. 

А потом сосед хлестнул по ноге Алика хвостом. Тот даже зажмурился. Но когда вновь открыл глаза, видение не исчезло. Длинный тонкий хвост соседа лежал на его коленях. Алик стал лихорадочно оглядываться, и смог разглядеть рога у сидящего впереди альфы. Настоящие рога, запутавшиеся в шевелюре. 

Про себя Алик подумал, что перегрелся (все-таки лето). Он достал влажные салфетки и стал протирать лицо. Ничего не изменилось. Большие, тучные, красные, потные и пьяные альфы, похоже, — демоны. Алик увлекался чтением фанфиков, и там демоны всегда были сексуальными красавчиками с дерзкими ароматами вроде вина или виски. Он лихорадочно перевёл взгляд на омег, также сидевших на своих местах. Омеги не выглядели элегантными и прекрасными. Это были низкие полные мужчины всех возрастов. Их рога были коротенькими, а в руках они держали какие-то тюки, даже баулы. Огромные мешки были влажными, и с них на пол что-то текло. Скорее чтобы отвлечься от сюрреалистичности событий, чем из любопытства, Алик присмотрелся к мешкам и чуть не вскрикнул. С них капала кровь, и на полу уже разлились лужи. А ещё омеги постоянно чем-то тихо возмущались и что-то бурчали себе под нос. 

Ехать до офиса было ещё далеко, но Алик решил выйти прямо сейчас. Он резко подскочил, но кто-то ухватился за его руку. Омега обернулся и обратил внимание, что это его сосед-альфа. 

— Ты куда? — прорычал он. 

— Мне пора выходить, — пискнул Алик, вырвал руку и помчался к водителю.

«Никуда не пойдёшь!», «Не отпустим!», «Душу дьяволу отдашь!», «А за проезд?!» — орали они, а Алик все бежал и бежал, словно в замедленной съёмке. А когда он уже почти добрался до заветного выхода, что-то громко запищало, и он открыл глаза. Было раннее утро, и надо было ехать на работу. Только, кажется, Алик все же пойдёт на курсы вождения.


End file.
